


What’s Done is Done

by suliel



Category: The Witcher (TV)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Bittersweet, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia Needs a Hug, Heartbreak, Implied Nudity, Implied Sexual Content, One Shot, Realistic, Short One Shot, Tenderness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:54:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22329673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suliel/pseuds/suliel
Summary: Just because he can’t love her like he loved Yennefer doesn’t mean he doesn’t love her at all.((written after watching S1E6))
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Original Female Character(s), Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg
Comments: 1
Kudos: 35





	What’s Done is Done

“You’ll never love anyone the way you loved her.”

The realization breaks softly across her face. She sits next to the witcher on the side of her bed, long, tousled tawny hair glowing gold in the light of the evening sun. He looks away. She’s right. No one will ever live up to what Yennefer had been for him.

But not... entirely right.

“No one could be her. But that doesn’t mean...”

She clears her throat and looks away.

“Don’t. Please don’t. Don’t make this complicated. Please just say you don’t really love me at all so I can push you out of my heart all at once.”

“Fiera—“

“No.”

Tears escape her and she pulls away from Geralt’s hand, her bare skin cold to the touch.

“No, Geralt, I can’t. It hurts. I’m sorry.”

She sits there at the very edge of the bed for a while, facing away from him, wiping her eyes. He forces himself to sit up despite his wounds and gently wraps his arms around her waist, pressing his forehead against the gentle dip between her shoulders.

“Fiera...”

He feels her lift her head and shake her hair out, but she doesn’t push him off. Instead he feels her arms settle over his, neither pulling them off or drawing them in closer.

“...Just because I can’t love you like I loved her... doesn’t mean I don’t love you at all.” He mumbled quietly, putting his heart on the line and trying his damnedest to be vulnerable, to be honest. “I don’t want to hurt you. If this isn’t working for you anymore... I can find another place to rest. I can leave.”

He held out on his words, desperate for her to accept them. To understand. To know that even if his heart was still in another’s hands, he truly did ache for her gentle touch and warm embrace, her comfort and care. She crumbled, finally, and turned back around to embrace him in return, silent tears still painting her cheeks.

“No,” She answers. “Don’t go.”

He took a moment to just hold her, relieved that the moment of turbulence had passed. All he wanted was comfort. He hated to break her heart by telling her he didn’t have a whole heart to share with her, but he wanted her to know. Better a little turbulence now than a massive falling-out later. Better that she know where she was standing with him than be deluded...

But it would always pain him to know that he had pushed her to tears. That he  _couldn’t_ love her with his entire being like he had once loved Yennefer. 

“I’m sorry.”

She doesn’t respond, but he feels her lean down to kiss his forehead just as the sun kisses the horizon and the golden light winks out, leaving the cabin dark once more.

“Rest. Be at peace...” She whispers, nudging him to lie back down, her head coming to rest on his chest. 

“...What’s done is done.”


End file.
